RiceGum
Bryan Quang Le (born ) most commonly known as RiceGum or Rice, is a half Chinese/Vietnamese YouTuber, born and raised in Las Vegas,Nevada. Le grew to fame from his “These Kids Must Be Stopped” series which he criticized kids "who must be stopped" on the app muical.ly. Now residing in Los Angles, California, Le continues to increase his popularity through his YouTube channel that consists primarily of satirical skits, vlogs and “dis tracks,” which he makes in response to others who criticize/roast him, or his friends. Les most famous dis track to date is currently "It's EveryNight Sis" featuring Alissa Violet , that has amassed over sixty million views within a month. Personal Life Before reaching 7 million subscribers on his YouTube channel, Le admitted to turning down a Harvard Scholarship on his twitter account saying “You guy probably don’t know but I turned down a full ride scholarship to Harvard so I could start my YouTube channel”. Le currently resides in Hollywood Hills with many other famous YouTubers and models that he collaborates with in some of his videos. History & Rise To Fame Le first created his YouTube channel on September 24, 2012. He started out as a Gaming YouTuber, often videoing himself playing Call Of Duty (COD). His first video was uploaded on October 2, 2012, in this video he talks about himself whilst playing Modern Warfare 3. Le amassed over 1.5 million views and 180,000 subscribers during his early stint as a COD twitch streamer however this was short lived as his account was terminated for violating their terms of service. On December 8, 2015 Le made his comeback to YouTube through his “These Kids Must Be Stopped” series, gaining millions of views and subscribers. Throughout the series Le rants about criticises about four kids from the app Musical.ly. These kids include Jacob Sartorius (HipLikeJacob), Loren Beech, Mark Thomas (duhitzmark), and Tre Brooks (curlyheadtre). Popular Uploads He has since become one of the most prominent users on the YouTube community along with others due to his vlogs, skits and music. His top videos include "I Mailed Myself in a Box and IT WORKED! (Human Mail Challenge) (Almost DIED)", which has gained over 19 million views, "God Church", his most recent dis track that in two weeks has received close to 30 million views, "I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow ake Diss Track) (Official Music Video)", aimed at another vlogger who claimed that Le had physically assaulted her during a party in which she tried to video him, this resulted in Le smashing her phone after asking her to stop videoing numerous times. This video is also close to 30 million views within four months of its release. Finally Les most viewed video yet is "It's EveryNight Sis" in which he collaborates with Alissa Violet . The Video itself has amassed over 60 million views. The video was aimed at fellow YouTuber Jake Paul who dissed Violet in his own song "It's Everyday Bro", however Le has dismissed any claims of having “beef” with Jake, and admits he was just helping a friend out. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers